The Eyes that Follow
by Ancient Lover666
Summary: Tristan goes on a hunt one afternoon and meets someone very unexpected, then for the rest of the journey back, he feels those stormy grey eyes continue to follow him.
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt

**Hey guys, this is my first story ever so please be nice and i'm sorry if something don't make much sense (in sentence layout) i'm not very good at editing my work, i normally get my friend to read over my work, but its spur of the moment thing so yeah, please give me any feed back see if there is anything i need to improve on let me know. cheers xxx**

Chapter 1: The Hunt

Tristan sneaked through the woods, being as quiet as he can so he may here any brushing of leaves against hooves on the forest floor, he was out hunting for his and the other knights dinner. Saoirse the hawk, is out catching her own dinner, and the other knights were back at camp, as he left their camp Bors yelled out to him, "Oi Tristan, get us a large buck would ya, for I am starving." He said while rubbing his enlarged stomach. Tristan shook his head as he left. He has been gone much longer then he anticipated, Bors would certainly not be happy thought Tristan.

Then he finally heard it; it brought him out of his memory the ruffling of leaves. He saw them, a buck and a doe; they were grazing in a small clearing. Tristan got behind a tree and grabbed an arrow from his quiver and placed it in his bow and took stance. Tristan breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth then took aim. As he was about to release another the buck raised its head and looked directly at Tristan, but before either the buck or Tristan did anything another arrow in the opposite direction went straight between the buckeyes, then it collapsed on the ground with a loud thud. The doe took off but before she could get any further another arrow came out and struck her in the neck and she took a few more paces then collapsed herself.

Tristan was just standing there in shock, the buffs of smoke coming out of his mouth lingering around his face. He lowered the bow and arrow. Tristan took one step forwards then was paused in his place. A wolf bounded out of the opposite end of the clearing and sniffed the air and walked over to the large buck and began to sniff. But that wasn't what made Tristan pause.

A girl came out of the throng of trees, she was young and also very beautiful, her hair was a deep curly brown it whipped around her face like the puffs of smoke that is hanging around Tristan's face now. She wore very little protection to the cold, she had boots that came up to her knees, long pants something you would ever see a women wear, long shirt that covered her arms but both her hands and neck were bare she had a thick leather strap around her waist it looked to hold two knives. She had a bow and quiver on her back and was holding a big round wooden shield with strange patterns on it.

She walked straight to where the wolf was huddled near the buck. I took another step, about to warn her to stay away from the wolf until,

"Gyda här," the women commended. The wolf stopped sniffing the buck turned and walked to her.

The women then turned and walked over to where the doe lay. It was still alive. She then knelt down and pulled out one of the knives, she put the knife to the sky and proclaimed, "Ta detta erbjuder min herre, Odin för att ge mig lycka i vinter och kan du äta med familj i Asgård" she then lowered the knife and stabbed the doe in the heart, killing it instantly.

As Tristan kept watching what was happened, he didn't here the padded paw of the wolf coming up behind him. The wolf snarled at Tristan's back, he then jumped and turned to face the beast with his arrow aimed straight between the wolfs eyes, he then heard a snapping of sticks behind him which made Tristan hesitate, which gave a good opening for the wolf to attack.

_Note: _

_English Translation: _

_- Gyda here_

_- Take this offering my lord, Odin for give me good fortune this winter and may you dine with family in Asgard_


	2. Chapter 2: A Name

**Hey, thanks for the reviews, i'm happy i got people reading it :), thanks for giving me a shot, alright here the second chapter, enjoy xxx (spelling and grammar maybe a little off, sorry)**

Chapter 2: A Name

Tristan only just managed to drop the bow and arrow and bring his hands up to cover his face before the wolf was on him. The ferrel growl that came from the wolf filled Tristan's ears as he tried to shove the wolf off of him. He tried reaching out a hand to look for a sharp object, a rock, knife or even one of his arrows doesn't matter if he didn't act quick one harsh bite to his neck and he would be dead.

His fingers finally came into contact with the head of the arrow; he wrapped his hands around the wooden stem of the arrow and gripped it tight. The wolf leered back and slashed its claws across the front of his chest. Pain spread across Tristan's front, blood spurted out of the newly made wound, "AHHH!" It's claws wen right through his armour. Tristan lifted his arm with the arrow gripped in it and was about to plunge the arrow into its arm until he heard a voice.

"Gyda stoppe, kom hit," the girl commanded.

The wolf got off Tristan and growled one last time and trotted over to where the girl stood. The girl knelt down in front of the wolf.

"Takk for at du prøver å beskytte meg, du er en så god jente.," she said to Gyda, while scratching at the fur around the wolf's neck.

Tristan was in pain he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position but he fell back down. He released a shuttering breath and closed his eyes. He tried sitting up again trying to fight through the plain, but didn't work. The snapping of sticks coming from behind him made him stiffen, he still had his hand wrapped around the arrow, prepared for the wolf to attacking again. The snapping stopped right next to him. He felt knees brush against his side. Tristan's eyes were still closed; he then felt soft, cold fingers brush at the hair that covered half of Tristan's face. He then opened his eyes and looked right into the girls face. He thought she was beautiful from afar but those piercing stormy grey eyes, he's never seen anything like it.

"Er du ok?" she asked, her soft lips wrapping around the foreign words. There was a whisper of concern in the way she asked he question.

"What? Who are you?" Tristan asked his voice was gruff and pain was ebbing its way into his voice, he moved a bit, but then moaned when he realised that was the wrong thing to do.

The girls eyes widened with concern, she looked pained herself, she looked away from his eyes and down towards his bloody chest.

She grabbed at his armour, "Dette kan gjøre litt vondt," she said, then proceed to put one foot on either side of his body.

"What? What are you doing?" said Tristan giving the girl a quizzical look. But then he realised too late, "Wait. No, no don't!" he all but yelled at her. But it was too late. She pulled him into a sitting position, which shot immense amount of pain through his whole body. "Ahh!"

She turned him and put him up against a tree, now he doesn't have to strain using his wounded chest muscles. "I.. I said, this may hurt a little," she struggled to say in the common tongue.

Tristan chuckled and looked up to the girl. "A little," he shook his head. "Thank you, by the way."

The girl sat down on her heels and smiled slightly at him.

"How do you know English?" asked Tristan, "You were speaking in a different tongue before."

"I am new to your," she paused in thought of what she is suppose to say. "in your speech." She said with triumph, I smile plastered on her fair face. "I have come from across the bitter water, from the west." She then started working on removing Tristan's armour.

Tristan looked surprised about her forwardness, "A girl normally gives me their name before they undress me."

The girl looked up at Tristan with a glare and flicked his nose with her finger, Tristan gasped at her in surprise at what she did. "I am only looking at what Gyda has done to your chest." She said while giving him a stern look. "My name is Thyri."

_Note:_

_English Translation:_

_- Gyda stop, come here_

_- Thank you for trying to protect me; you're such a good girl._

_- Are you okay?_

_- This may hurt a little_


	3. Chapter 3: The Exchange

**Hey Guys, the original translations were in Swedish but i changed then to Norwegian so yeah. In this chapter Tristan is a little cheeky in this, i'm sorry if some people don't like him this way, but i like him like this, so no flames thank-you xx**

Chapter 3: The Exchange

"Thyri," Tristan repeated, trying the name out for himself. She smiled at him and continued to unclasp the armour.

She o the last clasp off, "Arms up," Tristan lifted his arms, he closed his eyes when he felt a pinching in his chest. She stood up from her seated position and grasped the top of the armour and lifted, "Faen!" she puffed out, as she got the armour over his head she dropped it on the ground next to them, Tristan put his arms down and the pinching subsided. Thyri looked down at Tristan, "How do you, ar, carry all that," she asked pointing down to the armour.

Tristan smiled, "With great strength."

Thyri looked back over at the armour and sat back down in her original position on Tristan's legs and shook her head.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"Why do you where that?" Thyri said inclining her head towards the armour while she grabbed out one of her knives. She grabbed the bottom of Tristan's shirt and moved it out, she brought the knife to the top of the shirt and put the knife in, and cut the material down until it reached the bottom. She put the knife back to her belt. She brushed the fabric out of her way, running her fingers along the ridged bumps of Tristan's chest.

"It's to help protect my heart in battle," Tristan stated.

Thyri gave Tristan a puzzled look then she moved her gaze back down. There were scars all over his chest; she ran her fingers over the pink lined scars, Tristan closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree the cold delicate fingers running over his chest felt like water running through his fingers, "Du har lurt døden mange ganger har du," Thyri murmured.

Tristan opened his eyes and looked at Thyri, who was mesmerised by his scared chest.

"What?" asked Tristan.

"You have cheated death many times, have you not?" she briefly moved her eyes up to Tristan's then back down again, continuing to trace his scars.

"Why do you say that?" Tristan asked looking right in Thyri's eyes.

"Where I cam from scars show a sign of honour, that you are powerful and you have great strength," she smiled to him. "But it makes some men foolish." Thyri moved her eyes back down to Tristan's chest and took a careful look at the wound Gyda made. "Gyda didn't make much of a wound, it looks more like a scratch. You will be fine."

"It sure does not feel like a scratch," Tristan said giving Thyri a sceptic look. "What do you mean by foolish?" he asked.

"In death some of our great warriors go to Valhalla and dine with our all father, Odin." Thyri said with a huge smile, she got some material from her own shirt and ripped it with one of her knives then ripped it in half, she looked around and saw a small puddle of water near Thyri's foot, she dipped on half of her shirt into the puddle then started cleaning Tristan's wound.

Tristan winced when the water touched the side of the wound. Thyri sighed and shook her head, "Stop being babyen," she said and smacked his arm. Tristan laughed a little at her reaction. She smiled and shook her head.

The two sat in a steady silence while Thyri finished cleaning and dressing the wounds with the fabric from her shirt. Tristan looked over at the wolf, Gyda, who was sniffing around the clearing, then there was a fluttering and Gyda moved her head towards the noise then she started growling. Thyri moved her head up from Tristan's wound and looked over at Gyda, "Gyda her, stoppe," Thyri sighed and moved to get Gyda.

"No don't worry, it is only Saoirse," Tristan lifted his arm and the hawk land down on his arm.

Thyri gestured for the wolf to quieten down, the wolf walked over to where Tristan and Thyri sit and gave a frustrated huff and layed down next to them.

"Hun er vakker," Thyri murmured while lightly moving her fingers down the chest of the small hawk, "What is her name?"

"Saoirse, it means freedom," he looked away from Thyri and looked over at Saoirse, "How do you know she is a girl?"

She smiled, "From the way she adores you," looking from Saoirse to Tristan and back again. "I am done," she looked up and around, " I have to go, its almost too dark to get back." Thyri stood up and brushed off some of the dirt from her clothes.

" Shit, I have to get back, Bors will not be happy." Tristan raised his arm up quickly. Saoirse jumped into the air and flew up to a branch on the tree Tristan was laying against. He tried getting up but pain went through his chest as he bent over.

"Whose Bors?" Thyri asked as she held her arms out towards Tristan. Tristan grabbed onto her arms and Thyri moved back quickly and tugged Tristan up.

"Ahh!" Tristan groaned in sudden pain, "He is one of my fellow knights."

Thyri looked at him with wide eyes, "You can not tell them about me."

Tristan gave her a confused look, "Why?"

"I come from the East, that is also where those Saxons come from, I look and speak like them, people would think I am one, but I am not." Thyri sighed, "I don't wan to be killed for something I'm not."

"I thoughts your people relished in death," Tristan asked.

"When we die in battle we believe it as a great honour, but when we are executed for no reason other then being something I am not, it brings great dishonour to both myself and my family, Tåpelig Jeger." Thyri's yelled, eye's were full of flame, as they show much passion of what she was saying.

"How about we have an exchange," Tristan said looking right in Thyri's eyes. "I won't say anything to my men if I can have the buck."

Thyri looked over at the dead buck with the arrow stull between his eyes. "You want my stag?"

Tristan chuckled and said, "He was originally going to be mine, but you stole him, my men need him but you have that doe so you will be fine."

"Winter is coming, I need to stock up for the cold."

"Fine, I'm just going to tell my men about the interesting girl I meet in the woods then," Tristan turned to leave, but Thyri grabbed his arm and pulled back.

"Okay, okay fine you can take it, but I will not help you drag him away."

Thyri grinned and turned and walked away. "God natt, Tåpelig Jeger." She called out.

Thyri unwrapped some rope from around the quiver and then wrapped the ends around her hands and put the rope around the neck of the doe and walked away, with Gyda by her side and the doe dragging behind her.

* * *

Saoirse was flying high above Tristan over the tree tops, the dragging of the buck was behind Tristan as he walked through the woods back to where his encampment lies, the pain in his chest is hanging around longer then he hoped. It's just after dusk and he can here the merry cheers and singing of his men, Tristan shook his head at their antics. "Where is Tristan, he should have come back by now." Tristan heard Galahad say.

Tristan breeched through the edge of trees that ringed around the knight's camp.

"Finally! Where have you been, I'm so starved." Exclaimed Bors as he got up from his sitting position.

"Sorry, I ran into some trouble trying to find him," said Tristan pointing towards the buck.

"Well we see who won in the end," commented Gawain, with a smile.

Both Bors and Gawain took the buck off Tristan and walked it back towards where the fire is.

"Thank-you Tristan," Arthur came over and smiled at Tristan and patted him on the chest, in the exact spot where Gyda wounded him.

Tristan groaned, Arthur looked back at him with a concerned look.

"Are you okay Tristan?" Arthur asked.

"Just had some trouble with an angry wolf, don't worry I managed to escape." He smiled a slight smile at Arthur and walked over to where his horse is to take of his weapons. Not knowing that those stormy eyes watching him from deep within the woods, following his every move.

_Translation:_

_Norwegian – English_

_Faen! - Shit! _

_Du har lurt døden mange ganger har du -You have cheated death many times have you_

_Gyda her, stoppe - Gyda here, stop_

_Tåpelig Jeger- foolish hunter_

_God natt, tåpelig Jeger - good night, foolish hunter_


End file.
